Stuck in the middle with you
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Francis and Virgil go out shopping for things and have to deal with crowds. Luckily enough, Francis has a short cut home.


Hotstreak let out a low growl when a person to the left of him jostled his arm. It wasn't like it could have been helped, the area that he was in was completely crowded, Hotstreak just really hated crowds. The growl got louder when someone ran into Virgil, making the hero stumble forward. The pyro automatically went to stable his boyfriend before smoke began pouring from his flame colored hair. The fire-started always got pissed when someone hurt Virgil, regardless of Virgil's abilities to take care of himself.

"It's okay Francis, I'm fine, really," Virgil said soothingly as soon as he spotted his lover's hair.

"No, it isn't okay, especially in your condition right now," Francis snarled out, his green eyes flashing white.

"Francis, I'm fine, the guy didn't hit my middle, just my arm and a small portion of my upper back. It can be useful not be as monstrously tall as you," Virgil said as he carefully tried to maneuver them out of the thick crowd of people. The hero didn't want heads to roll, especially since they were shopping for supplies.

"He could have hurt you just now, Virgil, he deserves death," Francis snarled out angrily. He usually got majorly pissed when anything happened to Virgil. The pyro's anger was coming down though, due to Virgil's slender hand being tangled with his. Virgil's thumb was rubbing calming circle's on his knuckles, trying to ease tension.

"Come on hot-head, lets go somewhere a little more peaceful so you can calm down some," Virgil said with a sigh. Francis felt his anger flair up at Virgil's words, not happy with them.

"I don't need to calm the fuck down, Virgil, that jackass could've hurt you," Francis snarled out. Virgil let loose a sigh as he looked at his larger lover.

"And again I'm fine," Virgil said with a gentle look.

"What about the baby, huh, Mr. hero?" Francis hissed out angrily. Virgil threw him a dry look.

"The baby's fine too, hot-head, really," Virgil replied huffily, his dark brown eyes narrowing angrily. Virgil's temper had become quick to respond in the four months since his pregnancy began.

"Don't get angry sparky, I just worry about you and the baby getting hurt is all," Francis said, his voice still gruff from his anger, but gentler do to Virgil's anger. In those few moments, the two finally got to the side of the sidewalk, pushing themselves into an out of the way nook that they had hid in often when in this part of town. Virgil's narrowed eyes softened at his lover, his anger soothed by Francis's words.

"I know you do, Francis. I guess I'm just grumpy from the hormones," Virgil said, voice gentle.

"I don't want you hurt, at all, especially by fools like that. Fuckin' crowds," Francis said. Virgil smiled at his larger lover, before leaning in to get a quick kiss. Francis was happy to oblige his smaller lover, loving any form of physical contact with Virgil. They pulled apart minutes later, both content.

"I can understand that, though I'm glade I'm stuck in that mess with you," Virgil said pleasantly.

"Me too sparky, me too," Francis said, wrapping an arm around Virgil's shoulders. The hero leaned in happily, glad for the protective warmth of his older lover. The pyro grinned down at the hero, loving how the smaller male cuddled into him. The monster, something that had appeared in his head after the second bang, in him loved how its mate leaned against him, depended on him, and Francis swore he'd protect his lover with everything he had. The monster felt the same way, its mate and baby the most precious thing in its life. Virgil new it too, and also new that Francis would do anything and everything in his power to protect him. Though, the hero had been a little concerned when he found out about the 'other' person in Francis's head. The monster was something that lived inside Francis, something that literally had no moral compass.

Virgil was the only reason as to why the other presence hadn't broken out and taken control, it figured it needed to be stable to protect its mate and baby. Virgil was glad for that, and properly thanked both sides of Francis's personality thoroughly, mostly by giving the other man a multiple of blow jobs. Others by letting the red head play out his fantasies, some that included being fucked on the hood of a very expensive car.

"Well, someone looks exited," Francis's raspy voice broke Virgil out of his thoughts. The hero looked startled for a moment before looking down at himself. A tent situated itself in his jeans, making the hero blush brightly.

"Shut up, and lets get home, I feel like ridin' you," Virgil huffed, only to blush brighter due to his choice of words. Francis let out a deep chortle, liking where Virgil's thoughts were going. Then again, the pyro always like the thought of sex, especially with Virgil.

"Then come on, I know a few back ways we can go to get back to our house sooner," Francis said before grabbing Virgil's hand and tugging the hero through a very discreet alleyway. Virgil snorted in mock anger, his eyes narrowed in a teasing glint.

"And we could have gone this way earlier because?" Virgil asked, quickly falling instep behind his lover.

"We were shoppin' for baby things, so we needed the main road. This is a quick rout home for times like this when I need to pound inta ya," Francis replied. Virgil blushed, but felt the familiar signs of his lust stirring in his veins. Since getting pregnant, the only things Virgil really wanted was tea, coffee, and copious amount of sex with his partner. So far, Francis humored him with anything and everything his little heart desired. It didn't take long for the pair to get back to their apartment, it took even less time for the too to strip and prep for sex.

Francis grinned as Virgil propped both of his legs on either side of his lap, framing it with strong, but, slender legs. Virgil reached behind him to grab the pyro's cock before lowering himself on the thick length. Both men let out groans of pleasure as Francis filled the hero in the most intimate way possible. When Virgil was fully seated in Francis's lap, the hero braced himself on the pyro's chest while Francis's large hands clasped around Virgil's widening hips. Moments later, Virgil began moving, slowly at first, before reaching his stride, his muscles working in perfect time to match Francis's movements.

The pyro grinned viciously, his green eyes darkening almost to black. His big hands helped Virgil bounce harshly onto his cock, hitting the hero's prostate dead on.

"Oh, oh, OH!" Virgil moaned at loudly, his inner muscles clenching like a vice. Francis let loose a loud groan as his hips began thrusting up frantically.

"Harder, please Francis, harder," Virgil moaned out, his hands clawing at Francis's chest. The pyro grunted before rolling them over so he was on top, slamming into the hero as he hooked his arms underneath Virgil's knees, spreading them up and wide for a better angle. Virgil let out a pleasured shriek as Francis managed to sink in deeper with every thrust. The hero's hands snaked up to grasp the iron rod head board, clinging to it desperately as his legs finally made it to Francis' shoulders. The pyro's hand slid down to grip his hips again, lifting the hero up so he could properly fuck the boy.

"MINE, MINE, MINE!" Francis snarled out as he fucked his boy. Virgil's eyes widened when he realized 'monster' had bled through to Francis's conscious mind.

"Oooohhhhh," Virgil moaned out loudly, his pleasure rushing through him. 'Monster' was as gently with him as Francis was, but the other side of the pyro still made Virgil weary. The only thing that was really bothersome, was that the pyro's other self liked to talk, a lot.

"Yer mine, ain't'cha women?" 'Monster' said, slamming into Virgil's body only to slowly rub the tip of his cock against the hero's prostate.

"Huh?" Virgil said dumbly, his eyes rolling with pleasure.

"Yer mine, ain't no one else's, right women?" 'Monster' said again, a slight snarl on his face.

"Yesh, all yers," Virgil slurred out, his hands clenching the head bored as the pyro pounded into him.

"Good," Francis replied before putting his full concentration on the man below him. The darker side of Francis grinned at the wrecked state of its mate, the grin turning broader as he noticed the healthy swell of the hero's abdomen.

"Harder," Virgil slurred out again, his head thrashing wildly. His inner muscles clenching tightly every time Francis slammed into him.

"You got it women, need ya stinked up with my sent, so no one will ever touch ya," Francis said with a growl.

"Not a girl," Virgil moaned out in a rare moment of clarity.

"Yer the one pregnant with my child, little mate, and if we have our way, yer gonna be poppin' out babies left and right," The pyro grunted out, slamming harder into Virgil's body. The hero shrieked in pleasure, his hands shooting forward to wrap, and claw, around the pyro's neck. The monster grinned before moving up onto his knees before pulling them both up onto the pyro's kneeled position. Virgil gasped at the deeper angle Francis got, clinging tighter to the bigger man. Francis, meanwhile, wrapped his arms around Virgil's body to hold it still as he thrust into him, hitting every pleasure spot that the hero had.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Virgil screamed as he shot his seed in-between them. Francis followed ten minute later, shooting his seed deep within the hero's full body. Francis tilted back wards, so Virgil would land on him, before letting the hero's legs down from his shoulders. Both panted heavily, spent from the harsh sex and early shopping the two had down.

"Love you," Francis gasped out.

"Love you more," Virgil slurred out before surrendering to sleep. Francis wrapped his arms around his precious mate, glad that he was stuck in the middle with such a wonderful person. And if he had his way, he'd be stuck with Virgil until they died of old age.


End file.
